New Directions
by Starrygazey
Summary: All our favorite glee clubbers, and two warblers, are on a new world wide tv show! The prize is 50,000 dollars and a red fiat 500. Will they give into love and lust or fight for the money? With our quirky and cute hosts Will and Sue we'll watch through funny punishments, hard challenges, and sad eliminations. Kurt/Blaine mainly but many other pairs!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to The New Directions, a show where we look into a house completely _full_ of cameras and hand 50,000 dollars to that one special person who can live through it! I'm Will Shuester and next to me is the one and only Sue Sylvester." Will then pointed to the women herself as she read off the cue cards.

"Thats right and this season we're going all out! All of our contestants are under the age of 24 and are all in college, meaning that money could be for student loans or whatever kids buy these days." Sue finished with a dazzling grin. She than turned to the moniter and called to the live audience. "Now each of the contestants have made a short video that tells a little bit about themselves, shall we take a look?" After hearing the loud hollering of the audience, Will pressed a button on the small remote he was holding and the first person's video began to play.

"Hi uh, I-I'm Tina, I-I'm 21 years old." A smallw asian girl appeared on the moniter with a shy smile on her face. " I g-go to Columbia and have a-a stutt-stutter. I would love to be o-on The N-New Directions because not only would the m-money be totally aw-awesome but the red sports car would be a-amazing. Please consider me." She finished with an adorable 'peace-sign' and waved.

"Well she's a charmer huh, Sue?" Sue vigorously nodded and pointed to a barely translusent door to her left.

"And here she is the adorable, charming, and fresh-faced, Tina Cohen-Chang!" The applause was deafening as the tiny girl slipped out from behind the door and stood on a platform built for at least 10 people to stand on.

"Okay next we have a girl who is probably the most annoying we saw," After a small chuckle from everyone Sue continued, "Here the next girl is,"

The video showed a small brunette girl in front of a _enormous_ poster of what appeared to be Barbra Striesand. "Hi there! I'm Rachel Barbra Berry I'm 22 years old I'm a waitress at a small coffee shop and go to a little school people know as NYADA, funny story at my audition," Will than pressed the fast forward button and told the crowd _"She talks alot!" _"I think I would be perfect for The New Directions because I'm competitive, athletic and smart. I know I seem annoying but I'm quite cool. Thank you!"

This time the blue doors revealed the short girl in a poofy pink dress grinning. She went over and stood next to Tina, both excited to see the next person to walk in.

"Okay next we have a boy but ladies according to his file he's gay so don't get your hopes up, here we have Blaine!"

This video showed a boy who was sitting in a living room of some sort with gelled hair. "Um, hi! I'm Blaine Devon Anderson and I go to NYU and am really nervous if you could tell," he chuckled an adorable laugh and continued, "I think I would be good be good for the show because I'm very dedicated and I know how to handle things. I hope you choose me!" He then smiled showing perfect white teeth.

"And here he is!" Sue pointed to the door and he jogged out clearly ecstatic that he was chosen.

Nine videos later and the platform was full of people who all looked different and happy to be there.

Will and Sue stood next to Tina for the final rollcall. "And here we have all of the people. Introducing Tina, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Brittany, Mercedes, Wes, and David. Everyone give them all a round of applause!" The cheering went on for a full three minutes. "Okay everyone at home tweet, facebook message and blog us who your favorite is and who ever gets the most votes will have to do something a little, wacky." Will finished with a secretive grin.

Sue continued saying, "And hopefully your favorite will survive through next weeks leader challenge. Join us next time on New Directions!" With Sues signature toothy grin and the live audience _shrieking_ with joy the twelve contestants went through the red door and into the new home they'd be in for the next three months of their summer vacation.

**...**

**STARRYGAZEY: Like it? I don't know if I should continue but I really can't get this outta my head. Ask me any questions you have about the people I was to lazy to write videos for, review if you like it or have critisms , and most of all let me know if I should continue! Ahh! Okay I'll see you later.**

**P.S. Don't you just love Will and Sue being frenemies? Cause I find it totally adorable!**

**P.S.S. Tina has a stutter because none of the people on the show have met and Wills a tv show host, therefore no glee club in her Rhode Island high school. Oh yeah, she went to school ina diff state. Deal with it.;* Bye for reals!**


	2. Chapter 2

**STARRYGAZEY: These are their room situations.**

**Room One: Santana, Quinn, and Brittany**

**Room Two: Puck, Finn, and Kurt**

**Room Three: Blaine, Wes, and David**

**Room Four: Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes**

**I think those are good for now...**

**...**

After Sue and Will called all of them into the house by threes, they all ran to the rooms. After each one was selected and bags were put down they all sat down on a couch in the biggest room in the house.

The house it self was _beautiful _to say the least. It was all blue and gray. There were two kitchens and each room had a bathroom. The backyard had a pool, hottub, smoking area, work out area, and a big green area put there for when they would be put on for competitions. Santana's room was clever mix of green and pink. Pucks room was gray and navy, Rachel's room was the girliest with light and dark pink, and Blaines room was dark green and red.

"So this is awkward.." Finn was definitely correct.

They had already heard the videos from backstage an hour ago so they knew a little about themselves already. Kurt was the first to break the silence,

"So what do you think the first challenge will be?" That seemed to do the trick.

"Oh my god what if they ask us questions on past seasons!"

"What if we have to do athletic things it _will ruin_ my weave-"

"I hope they pick a King Of House!"

"I hope we work for teams-"

As the chatting began, no one seemed to notice the men in the backyard arranging things. While everyone laughed and talked about the future challenge the big flatscreen ahead of the living room they were sitting in, suddenly turned on. It was Will and Sue.

"Hello house-guests! So in two hours you will begin a new competition to see who the King of the House will be." Sue said, "Now you have those two hours to form teams of three and get into some more appropriate clothing ."

"Also," Will said," Whoever wins will nominate two people for eviction, good luck and see you soon."

With that the house went quiet yet again. "Lets just go by roommates!" Rachel said excitedly. That was fine with everyone so they went to their rooms where arranged clothes where layed out for them.

...

Two hours later all house guests were out on the lawn of the backyard, gaping at what they saw as their challenge.

How were they supposed to do that?

**...**

**STARRYGAZEY: Phew! Okay so here's the second chapter. I think I may continue and finish this. I mean, why not? I've been thinking of this for weeks so yup. Read and review.**


End file.
